Filter devices are used in numerous applications in order to clean different fluids. Of particular interest are in particular vehicle applications. For this purpose, such a filter device usually has a filter element which filters the fluid and/or separates it from contaminants, dirt particles and the like. Such a filter element can be used for cleaning a fluid, in particular oil or water, or can be used for filtering a gas such as air, for example. For this, the filter element has a filter body which permits filtering the fluid due to the structural configuration or physical and/or chemical properties of the filter body. The filter body can be formed from at least one filter material or can at least comprise such a filter material which has in particular the mentioned structural, physical and/or chemical properties. Moreover, it is principally conceivable to provide the filter body or the filter material with pores or to select a filter body having pores so as to enable a flow of the fluid passing through the filter body and to sift or filter contaminants or dirt particles out of the fluid.
Furthermore, it is conceivable to provide the filter element with a nano-fiber layer so as to improve in particular the filter properties of the filter element. The disadvantage of such a filter element is in particular that in the case of high flow velocities of the fluid, the stability of the nano-fiber layer is insufficient so that dirt particles or contaminants of the fluid can cause damage to the nano-fiber layer and/or the filter body.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of providing an improved or at least a different embodiment for a filter element of the aforementioned kind, which is in particular characterized by increased stability. In addition, cost-effective production is to be ensured.
The mentioned problem is solved according to the invention by the subject matter of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are subject matter of the dependent claims.